Man to Man
by skully1
Summary: y'all just have to read and review to find out


Bosco slammed his shot down, wincing as the liquor burned his throat on the way down. Today Faith had told him some disturbing news, stirring up feelings of guilt and depression, and leading him to his ma's bar. He knew he was gonna be sad in the morning, but how sad was left to be determined.  
  
Rose Boscorelli watched her elder son with worry. She wondered what could have happened to drive Maurice here. It wasn't unusual for him to stop by and have a few, but tonight he was hitting the liquor heavy. She called the one person who knew could talk some sense into her son.  
  
Fred Yokas stepped into the bar, not knowing that Bosco was sitting at the back or that his mother ran the place. All he cared about was getting plastered, hoping to make sense of the news his wife had told him. Finding a seat at the end of the bar Fred ordered a shot of Tequila. With each shot he thought about his "possible" life that no longer existed.  
  
Faith stepped inside the bar, immediately spotting Bosco in the corner. Rose had called roughly 20 minutes ago, waking her up from a pleasant dream. She couldn't remember what the dream was about, but she had a feeling it was related to recent events. She slipped into the booth across from her partner. "How many does that shot make?" inquired Faith, her voiced laced with concern. Bosco didn't look to hot. He looked ready to pass out and puke. Hopefully she could get him home before either happened. "What's it mashta to ya?" slurred Bosco. He couldn't tell which was the real Faith, seeing as how there was two of her. He knew he had passed his limit. "You're my best friend and partner. That's why," stated Faith. She reached over and grasped his hands in hers. "Some partner I am. I couldn't even protect ya," whispered Bosco. His eyes had found special attention to their joined hands. "Damn straight!" agreed Fred. He stood at the booth, anger written in his features. He gave Bosco a death look and sent a disspointed one at Faith. "Now why don't you tell me how long you've been cheatin on me Faith?" "Fred!" scolded Faith. "Your drunk, and if you know what's good for ya you'll leave now." Why of all the bars in New York City did her husband have to pick this one? And now he started on his accusations again, meaning he was passed his limit too. "Well, since you didn't listen to me and stay home, then Boscorelli should of takin the beatin," claimed Fred. "Of course I can show you what a real beatin is like Boscorelli. Show you how home wreckers are treated." In the back round a new song had come on. Someone in the bar was apparently a country fan, thought Faith as she recognized the song. Somehow the song seemed to fit the moment. "Your right Fred, for once. But you ain't a saint either. And for the record I would whoop your ass in a heartbeat, plus Faith would know who to choose and it ain't you," retorted Bosco. Faith could see where this was going and that was place was going to put the 4th of July show to shame. "No one is to blame except me and no one is going to fight," informed Faith. Now all three of them was standing in front of the booth, with Bosco and Fred's faces inches apart. "What the hell you talkin about Boscorelli?" questioned Fred. "Do I have ta spell it out for ya?" laughed Bosco.  
  
You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
  
We're both men here so why play games  
  
Why don't we call a spade a spade  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Bosco!" scolded Faith. "This is between men Faith," said Fred. "So sit down and shut up!" "Don't talk to her like that!" yelled Bosco. "I can talk to her however I want. When your married you'll do the same thing," yelled Fred. "I'll never be like you. I treat her right, unlike you," spat Bosco. "This is coming from the man who arrested his own brother! But what should I expect when your mother is a whore and your father was some poor sap who got stuck with a son like you," said Fred. "You don't know what your talking about Fred," warned Bosco. "I know how special Faith is, unlike you who thinks a beer is more worthy of your attention."  
  
Man to man  
  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
  
Man to man  
  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
  
If you really loved her  
  
Why'd you make her cry  
  
Man to man  
  
Who cheated who  
  
You're the one to blame  
  
Tell me it ain't true  
  
Man to man  
  
Man to man  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Fred didn't want to hear anymore. In his alcohol twisted brain, Boscorelli's words made sense in a strange way, strange that his suspicions had been confirmed. All his anger for a ruined marriage harnessed into a punch, one that found Boscorelli's face as a target. "Fred!" yelled Faith. Bosco stood his ground, only his head snapped back from the blow. His eyes held an angered look, but his face remained calmed and composed. Faith was confused since Bosco usually had the person on the ground by now. "What's this Boscorelli? No smart-ass comeback or punch? You too chicken to fight? Or you gonna run home to cry to mommie?" snarled Fred. "No Fred, I'm not gonna fight you. Your not worth it," replied Bosco calmly. Well you think al you anger is justified  
  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
  
You want her back, but it's too late  
  
Why don't we just cut to the chase  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I knew you were always a coward Boscorelli, but I thought you would at least had enough decency not to break up my home," said Fred. "Fred! Bosco is not trying to break up our home. The only person doing that is you!" growled Faith. "Stay outta this Faith. We'll talk about this later," warned Fred. He pushed her back down into the booth. Faith let out a yelp of pain, her wrist landing wrong against the seat. "You ok Faith?" asked Bosco with worry in his voice. He took her wrist in his hand, gingerly examining it. "Come on, I'll take you over to Mercy." He helped her too her feet. "She's not going anywhere with you," informed Fred. He blocked Bosco and Faith from the door. "Fred for once do something right," growled Bosco.  
  
Man to man  
  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
  
Man to man  
  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
  
If you really loved her  
  
Why'd you make her cry  
  
Man to man  
  
Who cheated who  
  
You're the one to blame  
  
Tell me it ain't true  
  
Man to man  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** "Please Fred, do what he ask," whispered Faith. Her eyes looked sad, on the verge of tears. The air in the bar grew thick, the tension weighted on everyone. From the bar Rose looked over, hoping the right thing would happen. She knew her Maurice cared very much for Faith. She wasn't too sure about the husband. The customers even waited to see what would happen. The only sound that could be heard was the country song playing in the back round. After a few minutes, everyone's answer came.  
  
Man to man  
  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
  
Man to man  
  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
  
If you really loved her  
  
Why'd you make her cry  
  
Man to man  
  
Who cheated who  
  
You're the one to blame  
  
Tell me it ain't true  
  
Man to man  
  
Man to man  
  
Man to man...  
  
Fred stood aside. 


End file.
